


Lachlan's Reign of Terror

by Thackeray1972



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thackeray1972/pseuds/Thackeray1972
Summary: This is a throwback to when Lachlan was still around and killing people.   My version of the story line. Takes place after the car accident that kills the Whites and after Aaron & Robert have reconciled; Rebecca is living with Victoria and suffering from her head injury.  I'd been meaning to post it forever just never got around to it before.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a few days after Gerry's Uncle "Terry" had been revealed as fake and Doug was finally getting around to clearing out the man's room when he came across the box of Gerry's things that Liv had given the impostor. He's just going through the items when Lachlan showed up unexpectedly.

"Where did you find that?" Lachlan demands when he sees the box.

"Under that man's bed," Doug responds a little taken aback by Lachlan's tone, "it's some of Gerry's things"

"I can see that," Lachlan snaps clearly agitated, "I'll take it," he says grabbing for the box and storming out before Doug can respond.

At home, Lachlan rummages through the box trying to stop the rising panic when he realizes the incriminating comic book isn't there.

Meanwhile, Liv goes to visit Doug for one of their tutoring sessions.

"Alright Doug?" she asks realizing Doug seems distressed.

"It's just I had found that box of Gerry's things earlier, and well Lachlan showed up and insisted on taking it before I could even get a word out," Doug explains, "he was right rude about it to, don't know what's gotten into that lad."

Liv is instantly suspicious, "you mean the box with Gerry's comic books in it? The one I gave his so-called uncle?" she clarifies.

Doug nods, "I mean I guess it makes sense what with Lachlan being Gerry's best friend and all, but still.." Doug trails off as Liv contemplates this new information.

"He's got our eyes," Rebecca observes as she watches Robert holding their son.

"Well he is quite a good looking lad," Robert responds with a smirk.

"It's been so nice spending this time together," Rebecca says moving closer to Robert, "proper family time."

Robert places Seb in his bassinette and turns towards her, "I told you I wasn't going to abandon you two just because me and Aaron are back together."

Suddenly Rebecca grabs his hand and leans forward pressing her lips to his, "what are you doing?" Robert sputters pushing her back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," agitated Rebecca jumps up knocking a glass off the table causing Seb to start crying.

"You, you're trying to take my baby away," Rebecca shouts when he picks Seb up to comfort him, "we were chasing you in the car.." she continues wringing her hands and pacing.

"Bex it's okay," Robert says trying to calm her & Seb down.

"No, no we were going so fast...and then.." Rebecca pauses holding her head as scenes from the crash flash through her brain, "it wasn't my fault," she says looking pleadingly at Robert.

"I know Bex it was an accident,"

"Make all the monsters disappear," Rebecca whispers before running out of the house leaving a bewildered Robert behind.

Returning home Robert is greeted by Aaron, "Everything alright?"

Robert slumps down on the couch holding Seb in his lap.

"I thought Seb was staying at Vic's tonight?"

"Yeah, plans changed," Robert looks at Aaron, "something happened, with Rebecca I mean," he hesitates.

Aaron looks at him expectantly.

"She got upset and confused, and she tried to.." Robert pauses.

"She tried to what?"

"We were playing with Seb, and well she tried to kiss me," Robert sighs trying to gauge Aaron's reaction, "I stopped her, pushed her away, I didn't do anything to encourage her I swear."

"I believe you," Aaron reassures a relived Robert.

"And then it was like she was reliving that day," Robert continues, "the day of the crash."

"So she's getting her memories back?"

"I don't know, maybe, she got really upset and ran out of the house," Robert looks at Aaron, "she said something odd though before she left, she said "make all the monsters disappear."

"Monsters? What monsters?" Aaron asks confused.

"I don't know, but she said it very clearly, " he pauses thinking, "I feel like I've heard that phrase before, just not sure where."

Rebecca stands in the graveyard looking at her sister's & father's headstones, "I miss you both so much, everything is such a mess!" She wipes tears from her eyes, "this is all my fault, we were running away to Australia because of my mistakes."

Trying to compose herself, she lets out a deep breath and continues, "but I know what I have to do now, he's the only family I have left, I need to protect him like you would."

Squaring her shoulders she's walks away, a determined look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Liv spots Lachlan walking through the village, "Lachlan wait up," she calls running to catch up with him, "you alright?" she asks when she reaches him.

"I'm fine," Lachlan responds absently not slowing down.

"It's just I was talking to Doug the other day and he mentioned how he found some of Gerry's things," Lachlan stops and turns to look at her as she continues,"he said you were quite insistent on taking them."

"Yeah well he was my best mate he'd want me to have those things, and anyways what concern is it of yours," Lachlan glares at her.

"I have to admit I still find it odd you giving Doug all that money,"Liv continues watching for his reaction, "I mean if Gerry's death was Doug's fault.."she trails off.

"I told Doug why I did it, why don't you mind your own business?" Lachlan retorts before storming off.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?" Aaron calls as he approaches Liv.

"He's hiding something, I know it!" Liv insists.

"Maybe but it's not up to you to find out what," Aaron insists, "please tell me you will stay away from him."

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure I can let this go," Liv admits.

Just then Doug approaches them holding something in his hand,"I found this stuffed in a drawer at The Grange, it's Gerry's," he shows the comic book to Liv & Aaron, "I was going to give it to Lachlan, but" he stops, "maybe you want it?" he asks gesturing to Liv.

Liv looks at Aaron before taking the book from Doug, "thanks, something to help remember Gerry by," she explains tucking the comic in her jacket.

Later at home Aaron & Robert watch as Liv flips through the comic book, "it looks like it's about a family getting ready to move," she says studying the pictures, "in fact I think it's the Whites, I'm sure of it, look that's Home Farm!"

Robert leans over to take a closer look, "this looks like the day of the crash."

"There's you in the car with Seb," Liv turns the page to find the rest of the pages missing, "they've been torn out," she says pointing to the ragged edges of paper still stuck in the spine.

Robert & Liv exchange a look, "those must be the pages that depict the crash,' Robert muses.

"Aren't we jumping to conclusions?" a clearly unsettled Aaron suggests,"I mean how could Gerry know anything about the crash? He wasn't even there."

"Well Lachlan & Gerry were mates..."Liv supposes thinking out loud.

"True but I don't think Lachlan would confide in Gerry, I mean we all know Gerry couldn't keep a secret to save his life," Robert stops himself realizing what he just said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I just meant.."

"No you're alright," Liv smiles, "Gerry was a lot of things but he was rubbish as keeping secrets."

"There has to be a connection between Gerry and the car crash," Roberts ponders. Aaron can see the wheels in his head spinning.

"Are we thinking that Lachlan caused the car crash?" Aaron asks looking from Robert to Liv, an incredulous look on his face.

"You did say there was something weird about the way Lachlan was acting while you were waiting with him for the ambulance," Liv reminds Robert.

"Yeah he kept saying he was sorry..." Robert remembers back to that day, "but he seemed detached, even after he saw Lawrence's body. I mean Lachlan has always been weird but I just remember thinking there was something off about his reactions."

Aaron sighs, "I know it's pointless to ask you two to let this go, and if Lachlan did cause the crash then I guess he needs to pay for that."

Robert pats Aaron on the shoulder, "don't worry we will be careful. And as soon as we have something concrete we will go to the police, I promise." Liv nods in agreement.

Just as she is closing the book she notices some writing at the bottom of the last page. She tries to make out Gerry's scribble, "make something disappear.." she reads. She shows the note to Aaron & Robert.

"Make all the monsters disappear," Robert reads looking up at Aaron in shock.

"What?" Liv demands catching the look between them, "do you know what that means?"

Robert quickly explains what happened with Rebecca the other day.

"Doesn't this prove then that Gerry's death is somehow connected to the crash?" Liv demands.

"I think I will try to talk to Rebecca tomorrow & see if I can get her to tell me anything she remembers about the crash," Robert looks at Aaron, "I think you and Liv should try talking to Belle, if Lachlan has confided in anyone it would be Belle."

"Belle wouldn't protect Lachlan if she knew he was a killer," Aaron protests.

"No but she is closer to him than anyone, maybe she can provide us with an idea of why Lachlan saw Gerry as a threat," Robert reasons, "let Liv talk to her, she will be more likely to open up to her I think."

"You know I don't like getting Liv more involved in this," Aaron argues, "but I guess if she's with me she'll be safe."

The next day Robert brings Seb to the Woolpack to visit Rebecca.

"There's my little man," Rebecca coos taking Seb from Robert. 

"Bex can we talk?" Robert asks gesturing to the back room.

Rebecca looks uncertainly at Chas, "okay I guess you can take your break now."

"Bex," Robert begins, "about the other day..."

"I know I'm so embarrassed," Rebecca cuts him off, "I just got carried away...don't worry I have no plans to seduce you. The doctor's said my injury could lower my inhibitions, I just got confused that's all."

Rebecca continues to focus on Seb, not meeting Robert's eyes.

"It seemed like maybe you were starting to remember the day of the crash," Robert pushed.

'Why do you say that?"

"Because you were talking about being in the car, and my taking Seb.."

"I don't want to talk about that day okay Robert," Rebecca sighs, "let's just focus on this little guy and the future."

"You also said something about monsters," Robert prompts, not letting the subject drop.

"Monsters?" Rebecca laughs, "Monsters aren't real Robert, you should know that."

"Make all the monsters disappear?" Robert looks intently at Rebecca, "you said that before you ran off."

"I think Seb needs his nappie changed," Rebecca stands up refusing to answers Robert's questions, "I need to get back to work," handing the baby to Robert she hurries out of the room.

At Wishing Well Lachlan was continuing to pressure Belle to leave the village for awhile, "we could both use this Belle," Lachlan pleaded, "we've both been under a lot of stress lately."

"What about the business? What about my studies?" Belle responds exasperated, "I can't just drop everything!"

"I thought you loved me?" Lachlan pouts, "but lately everything seems to be more important that me!" he accuses her before stomping out of the house.

Aaron & Liv arrive shortly after to find Belle still upset over their spat. Liv asks her about Lachlan, and gets her to admit that he is making her feel pressured and that he seems to be getting more possessive. Liv tries to reassure her, "you've both gone through a lot in the past few months, I mean the accident and then Gerry's death.."

"Yeah I know, it's just Lachlan doesn't seem to be dealing with things as well as I though," Belle admits.

"It's weird to think how different things would be if that accident hadn't have happened," Liv continues.

Belle looks at her in surprise, "what do you mean?'

"Well weren't you and Lachlan going to get an apartment together? Before his family decided to take off to Australia?"

"Yeah, well we had talked about that, but his mom didn't want to leave him.." Belle starts to look uneasy, "she said she thought he needed a fresh start, and that it would be good for him to get away from the village," Belle looks away.

Liv looks at Aaron, "I'm surprised Lachlan would agree to leave you.."she pushes gently sensing they were about to learn something important.

But before Belle could respond, Lachlan returned.

"Aaron & Liv just dropped in to see how things were going," Belle hurriedly explains.

"Yeah I promised Uncle Zak I'd keep an eye out for him," Aaron adds sensing the tension in the air.

"Well we're fine," Lachlan insists looking at Belle, "Right?"

Belle just nods in agreement.

Liv & Aaron reluctantly take their leave. 

"So?" Liv demands of her brother as they are walking away.

"There's definitely something going on with Lachlan," Aaron admits looking concerned, "and the sooner we find out the quicker we can get our Belle away from him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Later, Robert, Aaron & Liv sit around the kitchen table to comparing notes.

"Rebecca definitely knows what happened that day," Robert asserts, "she's covering for Lachlan I'm sure of it!"

"Did she react when you mentioned the monsters to her?" Liv asks.

"She couldn't get out of the room fast enough."

"It sounds like Chrissie pressured Belle to convince Lachlan to go to Australia," Robert theorizes, "Chrissie was never going to let him stay."

"So what Lachlan killed them because they wouldn't let him stay with Belle?" Aaron asks in disbelief, "I mean he could have died too!"

"What if he thought Belle wanted him to leave?" Liv responds, "I mean we know how messed up Lachlan is when it comes to relationships."

"You're saying he meant for them all to die, including himself?" Aaron looks at Robert.

"Maybe, I mean if Chrissie convinced Belle to end things with him, he might have thought he had nothing left to live for..." Robert summarizes.

The three of them sit in silence contemplating everything.

"If Lachlan found out what Chrissie had done..he might think she deserved to die," Robert sighs, "but even if that is what happened we really have no proof, and it's already been ruled an accident."

"I think the key is Gerry," Liv persists, "if Gerry had somehow found out Lachlan was responsible; Lachlan wouldn't have wanted him to tell anyone, especially Belle. Everything Lachlan's done seems to be related to holding onto Belle."

"I was wondering, how did he lure Gerry to The Grove? Maybe there's a text on Gerry's phone from Lachlan on the day he died," Robert said looking excited.

Suddenly Aaron remembers something, "a few days before Gerry's death he was on our computer trying to retrieve a voicemail, he said he'd damaged his phone or something. But when we went through his things there weren't any phones," Aaron turns to Robert, "he said the message was from some woman he had met."

"I think we need to try and find Gerry's phone and the missing pages from the comic book," Robert declares, "they might be the only way we can prove what Lachlan has done."

"I agree," Liv says looking at Aaron.

"Okay," Aaron grudgingly agrees, "but how are we going to do this?"

"Not sure yet, but I will think of something," Robert responds with determination.

That night Aaron is tossing & turning in bed, "Robert, Robert, no...."he shouts before jolting awake; still feeling the panic he felt in the dream. Looking over at Robert's side of the bed he sees that it's empty, but before he could get up to look for him, Robert returned.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he asks quietly slipping into bed, "I just went to check on Seb, he was fusing."

"Hey what is it Aaron? You look upset?" 

Aaron shakes his head looking embarrassed, "it's nothing.. really it was just a dream," he pauses, "I couldn't find you, and I got scared something had happened to you.."

"It was just a dream," Robert assures him gently rubbing his arms, "I'm okay, I'm right here, & I'm not going anywhere," he smiles at his lover adoringly.

"Yeah I know, it just seemed so real....I guess all this talk of people getting hurt and Lachlan, if I lost you..."Aaron's voice trails off.

"Hey look at me, you're not going to loose me okay?" Robert places his hand gently on Aaron's check, "now let me see if I can make you forget about all this," he says seductively, pulling Aaron in for a kiss as they sank back onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

After dealing with some problems at work, Robert decides to do some looking around at the Dingle’s Farm. He’s searching the barn that houses Belle & Lachlan’s business when he is caught by Belle.

“What are you doing here?” Belle asks stepping into the barn.

“I was just curious of your set up here,” Robert covers smoothly, “it’s quite impressive what you two have done here.”

“Well thanks, Whingles is really taking off,” Belle responds proudly.

“I’m sure Zak & Lisa are proud, as would Chrissie be of Lachlan,” Robert states, “it’s too bad she isn’t here to see it.”

Belle crosses her arms look uncomfortable.

“Chrissie was a successful business woman you know,” Robert continues, “very driven, good at getting what she wanted, especially when it came to her son,” he pushes.

“Well she loved him, she wanted what was best for him,” Belle says.

“Regardless of what Lachlan wanted,” Robert lets out a harsh laugh, “like wanting him to leave you and go to Australia,” he watches her face, “the thing I’m wondering is how did she get him to agree?,” he pauses before continuing, “did she convince you to break up with Lachlan?”

Belle turns away an unhappy look on her face, “she said a fresh start would be better for him,” she answers quietly.  
“Did Lachlan know what his mother was up too?” Robert continues to press.

Reluctantly Belle nods, “he figured it out when I ended things with him.”

“That must have set him off,” Robert says quietly.

“Look Robert I think you should go, Lachlan will be back soon and I don’t want you upsetting him, he’s under enough strain as it is,” Belle says firmly looking at Robert.

Unbeknown to both of them Lachlan has been standing at the door listening.

Later Rebecca finds him sitting on a swing in the playground; she sits down beside him, “penny for you thoughts.”  
Lachland doesn’t respond.

“Look I know I haven’t been much good to you recently, but that’s going to change,” Rebecca continues, “you aren’t on your own any more Lachy, you don’t have to deal with your guilt by yourself any more."

Lachlan abruptly turns to look at his aunt.

“I will always protect you,” Rebecca tries to assure him placing her hand on his arm, “like your mother would have.”

“Protect me?” Lachlan scoffs, “from who?”

“Lachy…” Rebecca starts, “I know how angry and hurt you were and I don’t really blame you for lashing out..”

Lachlan stands up suddenly, “I’m not sure what you are on about Auntie Bex,” he says with a sneer, “but I can protect myself.”

“From the monsters..” Rebecca says quietly.

“Monster aren’t real, isn’t that what the adults say?” Lachlan vents, “only we know that’s not true right Auntie Bex, there is one monster and I’m going to make sure he never hurts anyone else,” Lachlan vows angrily as he storms off.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron returns home to find Liv on the laptop.

“I’m trying to find that voicemail you mentioned,” Liv explains looking up, “I mean if we can’t find the phone maybe we can retrieve the message that Gerry downloaded.”

Aaron nods and sits down beside her.

“Robert just texted me he’s tied up at work, looks like we are on our own for supper, do you want pizza?”

Liv nods distractedly.

An hour later, Aaron gets a call from Vic, “Where’s Robert?” she asks, “he texted a half an hour ago said he was coming to pick up Seb, and he hasn’t shown up.”

“What,” Aaron starts looking concerned, “well maybe something came up at work?”

“I tried to call him but his phone keeps going to voicemail.”

“Alright, I’ll try him,” Aaron says hanging up and calling Robert’s mobile; getting his voicemail, “Robert call me as soon as you get this yeah?”

Hanging up he turns to look at Liv, “Robert’s not answering, and he didn’t pick up Seb.”

“You think something’s happened?” Liv asks.

“I don’t know, but I think I’m going to go check out the scrap yard,” he grabs his jacket, “come on I’ll drop you off at Vic’s on the way.”

Aaron arrives to find Robert’s car but no Robert. Looking around he finds Robert’s mobile lying on the ground.

“Rebecca,” Aaron yells as he storms into Vic’s house.

“Oi why are you yelling?” Vic asks, “She took off awhile ago.”

“Where did she go Vic?” Aaron demands.

“I don’t know; hang on, what’s going on here? Does this have something to do with Robert not answering his phone?”

Aaron looks at Liv, “You fill her in, I’m going to look for Robert.”

Robert slowly comes too finding himself tied to a chair. As his eyes start to adjust he sees he’s in the Dingle’s barn.  
“Welcome back,” a familiar voice cuts through the darkness, “you just couldn’t leave feel enough alone could you?”

Robert follows the voice and sees Lachlan standing in front of him holding a rifle.

“Lachlan..” Robert starts.

“No! You don’t get to talk,” Lachlan cuts him off, “that’s what you do isn’t it? You talk and talk and get everyone to do what you want them to do. You are the reason all the bad things happened to my family. It’s your fault mom and granddad are dead. Make all the monsters disappear, that’s what I’m going to do, I’m finally going to make the Monster disappear,” lifting the rifle Lachlan aims at Robert.

“Lachlan no!” Rebecca’s voice startles him and he swings around to find her standing behind him.

“You don’t have to do this,” Rebecca tries to keep her voice calm.

“Yes, I do. Don’t you see Aunt Bex, this is the only way to stop him,” Lachlan cries, “he took everything, he took Seb from you, he made me kill Gerry and now he’s trying to take Belle from me. He’s trying to turn her against me, I heard him.”

“If you do this you will lose Belle,” Rebecca tries to reason with him as she slowly inches closer, “don’t you see, if you do this you will turn into a monster like him, and he will win.”

While Rebecca distracts Lachlan, Robert desperately tries to free himself.

Liv fills Vic in on everything and together they manage to retrieve Gerry’s voicemail. They sit in shocked horror as they listen to Lachlan swerve the care into the path of the oncoming Lorry.

“Do you think Lachlan has Robert?” Vic asks in a panicked voice.

Liv looks grim. 

“We need to call the police,” Vic says grabbing the phone.

Robert manages to free his arms as Lachlan grows more and more agitated.

“Lachlan I can help you,” Rebecca holds out her hands, “give me the gun.”

“No,” Lachlan yells, “don’t you see, if I make him disappear the darkness will go away.”

Just as Robert manages to free himself, Lachlan whips around aiming his gun.  
“Lachy! No!” Rebecca yells throwing herself in front of Robert as the gun goes off.

Outside Aaron hears the gunshot and starts running towards the barn calling Robert’s name.

“No Aaron stay away he has a gun,” Robert yells as Lachlan spins and fires towards the door. An arm reaches out and grabs Aaron pulling him out of the line of fire.

“Let me go,” Aaron struggles coming face to face with Cain, “Robert’s in there,” Aaron says desperately.

“Can’t help him if you’re dead sunshine,” Cain snaps quickly surveying the situation.

Inside the barn, Robert knells beside Rebecca’s body. “Is she dead?” Lachlan demands, the rifle shaking in his hands.

Robert shakes his head, “no, but we need to get her to the hospital now,” he answers as he slowly rises to his feet.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her,” Lachlan pleads backing away. 

Suddenly there is a spark and the barn ignites distracting Lachlan as Robert lunges at him. At the same time Aaron manages to break free of Cain and charges into the barn to see Robert and Lachlan struggling over the gun. “Robert!” Aaron cries as the gun goes off.

“I’m okay,” Robert coughs as he pushes Lachlan off. The fire quickly spreads as Aaron grabs Robert and drags him outside. 

“Rebecca,” Robert gestures back towards the barn. The barn roof starts to collapse as Cain tries to reach her. He drags out Lachlan’s unconscious form just as the whole barn collapses.

Cain realizing the fire is heading towards the house rushes inside to get Belle, as Aaron tries to help Robert. “Rebecca’s still in there,” Robert gasps, as they hear sirens approaching.

Cain carries an unconscious Belle out of the house as the first ambulance arrives. The paramedics start to work on Lachlan, while one of them gives Robert oxygen.

“There’s someone still in the barn,” Aaron shouts at the arriving firemen.

“We should get you to the hospital and get you checked out,” the paramedic says to Robert.

“No, I can’t leave until I know Rebecca’s okay, “Robert insists looking at Aaron, “she saved my life.”

Aaron gently takes his arm, “She’s gone Rob, I’m sorry.”

Robert bows his head and slowly nods his head in defeat.

Liv & Vic arrive at the hospital to find Cain in the waiting room.  
“What’s happened?” Vic demands, “Where’s Rob?”

“He’s fine they are just checking him out,” Cain gestures towards a cubicle.

Vic & Liv find Robert on a gurney wearing an oxygen mask, Aaron at his side.

“Robert!” Vic cries rushing to his side.

“He’s going to be okay,” Aaron assures her squeezing Robert’s hand.

“I’m fine Vic, just some smoke inhalation,” Robert says removing the mask.

“Oi keep that on!” Aaron says adjusting the mask back over Robert’s mouth.

“What happened?” Liv finally asks.

Robert looks sadly at Aaron, “Lachlan had Robert tied to a chair in the barn, he was going to shoot him,” Aaron puts a hand on Liv’s shoulder, “I guess Rebecca showed up, and she ended getting shot instead before the barn caught fire.”

“Oh, my god,” Vic gaps, “where is she?”

“I’m so sorry Vic, the fire fighters couldn’t get her out in time,” Robert explains, “she tried to stop Lachlan, she saved me,” Robert chokes up.

Victoria struggles to digest what he’s saying, “Lachlan shot her?”

Robert nods his head.

“What about Lachlan?” Liv asks.

“He’s in surgery, he was shot,” Aaron responds, “he admitted to everything including killing Gerry.” Aaron hugs her as she starts to cry.

Later, Aaron & Robert are alone in the hospital room, “when I heard that gunshot, I was so scared,” Aaron gently caresses Robert’s check, “I thought..” his voice trails off as he chokes up.  
“I’m okay,” Robert says clasping his hand.  
“I couldn’t stand it if I lost ya.”  
“You will never lose me, Aaron” Robert assures him.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise; come here,” Robert pulls Aaron gently into his arms.


	6. Epilogue

“Liv has finally crashed in her room,” Aaron says walking into Seb’s room where Robert is rocking his son to sleep in his arms.

“I heard from Cain, Belle’s okay, Zak & Lisa are on their way back,” he continues, “Lachlan made it out of surgery. The police are going to charge him based on your statement and the voicemail.”

“He’s already lost so much,” Robert sighs looking sadly down at the little boy in his arms, “how am I ever going to explain this to him? He’s lost his mom, and I’m partly to blame…”

“Hey, this is all on Lachlan,” Aaron assures him bending down beside Robert & Seb, “he’ll be alright he has us, and Liv and Vic.”

Robert gently places his sleeping son in his cot giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“All of this has made me realize we have so much to be grateful for Robert,” Aaron says as they walk into their bedroom, “and Seb is going to need two parents.”

“What are you saying?” Robert ask quietly.

“I’m saying I think it’s time we made this arrangement legal,” Aaron smiles reaching for Robert.

“Are you proposing to me?” Robert smiles wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist pulling him close.

“Should I get down on one knee?” Aaron jokes.

“Well I do like the idea of you on your knees,” Robert whispers seductively.

Aaron kisses him passionately before slowly sinking to his knees.


End file.
